


Fallen Dragon

by SapphireDragonis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut in Later Chapters, Background Relationships, F/M, M/M, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner Bashing, Please Don't Hate Me, Really Tired Right Now, Soul Bond, Unrequited Anzu Mazaki/Yami Yuugi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireDragonis/pseuds/SapphireDragonis
Summary: A mysterious new girl without any memories saves Mokuba from a group of bullies, but collapses shortly after doing so. After she wakes up Seto Kaiba goes to meet her however, upon doing so, he soon realizes that aside from the small bag of things this girl had with her and the mysterious air around her, she also brought a new feeling that he had never experienced before. Seto x OC. UP FOR ADOPTION!!!





	1. The Mysterious Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters except my original characters. There will also be no angst, fluff, or smut until the later chapters. If you're not okay with that, then please leave now.

The sun was sinking into the horizon, and the sky had taken on a warm hue slowly getting darker as it sunk lower and lower with the passing of time. The girl sat on the bench and stared up at the sky admiring the beauty that came with the sunset.

After about ten minutes of staring at the sky she decided it was time to look for a place to stay for the night, not knowing where to go though seeing as how she was unfamiliar with the area she now found herself in. As she looked around she realized that she was in a park, the color coming from the sky seemed to make the area around her look enchanted as it slowly got darker. She sat there wondering how long it would take for her to leave, seeing as how she didn’t remember how she had gotten there in the first place.

As she went to stand up a sudden wave of dizziness took over her, and forced her back down on the bench. She felt extremely exhausted and could feel a migraine coming on as she tried once again to stand up, this time using the bench for support. ‘I must be getting sick’ she thought silently to herself as she finally managed to stand without support from the bench. The girl picked up the bag that was with her, it was a backpack with some clothes, a large sketchbook, a dueling deck, and a letter in it. She could no longer remember why she had the bag, but she kept it with her no matter what since it seemed to be the only thing she had from her past other than her dragon shaped necklace. The necklace shimmered in several different colors from the gemstones that it was made of. There was only one thing she knew about it, and that was the fact that it was important to her, even though she didn’t know why that was.

She willed her body to move so she could look for the exit and find a place to rest for the night before she continued wandering around the world without a specific destination in mind. As she was walking, rather unsteadily mind you, she heard a commotion close by and let her curiosity get the best of her and she started heading in that direction. What she found when she got there were a bunch of what looked like a small group of high schoolers picking on a younger boy who looked like he was only in about middle school if she had to guess. It was obvious that he was being bullied since he appeared to be cornered. As she got closer, she noticed more features about the boy that she hadn’t while at a distance, he was wearing a blue and white striped long sleeve shirt with a yellow vest over it, and jeans as well. He had longish black hair, and had pale dark grey eyes, and a necklace that appeared to have a Duel Monsters card attached to it.

As she got close to the group, the child noticed her out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to look at her. The group noticed he was no longer looking at them, so they turned their gaze to the slowly approaching figure, and by now she was just a mere ten feet away from them.

“Well would you look at that, it seems that this little girl would like to play with us as well.” The apparent leader remarked as the girl stopped a few feet in front of them. He said it all with a smirk that she really didn’t care for. Now that the group got a good look at her, they were able to get a better look at her physical features. She had long hair that just barely reached the ground, although she had some of it up in a ponytail, and bangs that covered her left eye in such a way so that you couldn’t see it. The eye that they could see was a deep sapphire color that seemed to glimmer from behind her glasses. She was slightly shorter than an average first year high school student, but her eyes had a sort of wisdom behind them that made her seem older.

“Sorry but we’re a little busy with this little twerp right here, that is, unless you came here to get him from us.” This time one that was slightly shorter than the leader spoke out, and at this point the girl was beginning to grow irritable because of the migraine that was growing stronger from the sound of their annoying voices.

“You should get out of here before they start attacking you as well, it would be stupid of you to get beat up on my behalf.” The young boy added, and just as he finished speaking he got a blow to the stomach and he fell to the ground while clutching his stomach in pain.

“Nobody gave you permission to speak you little loser.” One of the others was about to start kicking him, but instead found himself face first on the ground just before passing out. Everyone looked at him astonished at what had just happened, none of them registering the fact that the girl was no longer standing in the same spot, in fact, she was standing right next to the unconscious figure on the ground. They broke out of their shock and realized that she had just knocked out one of them without them before they even realized it. One they had, the group of high schoolers became pissed off with the girl for doing that and themselves for letting it happen.

“YOU LITTLE BITCH, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!” The leader began shouting at her, but she didn’t move an inch or even flinch at his sudden outburst. “YOU’RE GOING TO REGRET DOING THAT NOW!!” With that said, he charged at her head on, all the while with his friends cheering him on. However, before he hit the girl, she moved swiftly to the side, causing him to lose his balance and fall. While he was trying to get up, the girl brought her foot up and Ax kicked him in the head causing him to go unconscious as well.

Upon seeing this, the other members of the group quickly backed down out of fear that they could be the next one to end up like that. The girl then began glaring at them so, instead of fighting the girl, they grabbed their unconscious friends and ran for it, thus leaving the girl and the little boy alone. The boy sighed in relief that they were finally gone while getting up, he turned to the girl that had just saved him from a more severe beating than what he had gotten.

“Thank you for saving me from those bullies miss, do you mind if I ask what your name is? My name is Mokuba by the way.” Just as he finished speaking those words, he noticed something about the girl that he hadn’t in all the confusion just a moment ago. It was the fact that she looked unusually pale and she had dark circles under her eyes, she had also begun to shake really bad and also looked like she hadn’t eaten much for the past few weeks. “Hey, are you okay, you look like you are about to pass out.” As if on cue, before the girl could answer anything, her vision began to go dark, and she passed out. Mokuba was just barely able to catch her before she hit the ground, and he set her down in a way so that she was leaning up against himself. While he was sitting there, Mokuba pulled out his phone and called for someone to come pick them up, and to have the family doctor ready for when they got to the house. Once the car arrived they helped get the girl into the vehicle and drove home carefully so as not to disturb the girl.

When the car pulled up to the mansion, they carefully helped get the girl out of the car and brought her into a room that had been specially prepared for her, and by then her breathing had been reduced to nothing more than short ragged breaths. Once the girl had been placed in the bed that was up against the right side of the room, the doctor hooked her up to an IV drip for nutrients that her body was lacking from malnourishment, and medicine to help with her fever. Mokuba looked on as she was resting, while at the same time getting treated for his own injuries from the encounter. One thing that was revealed about the girl was that she was covered from head to toe in scars that, according to the doctor, were all pretty old. There was even one that went over her left eye which, Mokuba figured, was the reason why she kept it hidden with her bangs. In order to asses how many scars were on her, they had to remove her blue tie and black button up shirt. They also had to remove her black dress pants and leggings seeing as she also had scars on her legs.

One thing about the scars that struck them as odd, was the fact that some looked like they were caused by something piercing the area all the way through to the other side. There were three places like this, those being both her hands, some scattered across her chest, and oeson her back that corresponded with the ones on her chest symbolizing that whatever they came from had gone all the way through to the other side. The most peculiar thing about the ones on her chest and back was the fact that some of the scars were positioned in a way that would have killed any normal person, so it was a wonder how she was still alive. After they put clean clothes on the girl, the doctor left and told Mokuba that it would be a little while before she would wake up again because of her poor condition. At the moment, Mokuba was quite glad that his brother was working, so he was still back at his office, however, he would need to be told eventually and Mokuba figured that telling him sooner would be better than telling him later.

With that in mind, Mokuba picked up his phone, which was sitting on the table in the room, and called his older brother, Seto Kaiba, in order to explain what had gone on that day. Needless to say, he wasn’t all that excited about telling him because he didn’t know how Seto would react to what he was about to tell him. He turned on his phone and went into his contacts, when he found his brother’s number he pressed call, and waited for his brother to answer his call.


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl will be waking up soon, if not in this chapter then she will in the next one. However, I just wanted to clarify that her speech will be different than the other characters for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own my original characters, please don't hate me, it's about 2 am right now.

*Ring**Ring**Ring*

While sitting in his office thinking of the plans to upgrade his virtual reality pods, Seto Kaiba was pulled from his thoughts by his personal cell phone. When he noticed the called ID was his younger brother, he found it rather odd. ‘Mokuba almost never calls me at work unless it’s an emergency, and if it is, what could he have gotten himself into that would require my intervention since he is such a cautious person.’ He thought silently to himself while he answered his phone. 

"Yes, what is it Mokuba.” He answered as soon as he picked up his phone.

“Well Seto, I thought I should tell you what happened today before you got home so you wouldn’t freak out about it upon arriving home.” He stated cautiously, little did Seto know was that while Mokuba was on the phone, he was still in the same room as the girl, so he kept giving her sleeping form quick glances while talking to his older brother.

“Mokuba please get on with it before you start rambling on about nonsense that doesn’t pertain to the event that seems to rather important if you called me at work.” Seto added sharply, he then waited for his brother to start telling him what happened. One thing he noticed over the years is that, Mokuba will begin rambling about nonsense if he is nervous about something, a habit that Seto thinks he picked up while they were at the orphanage and he was afraid of what would happen if he told him about the bullying. 

“Well, it happened at the park today, while I was walking around a group of bullies started picking on me. I was trying to get away but they cornered me before I could make a run for it, so, while they were busy insulting me, and occasionally hitting me, they failed to realize there was a girl walking towards us until she got close enough that one of them could see them, and they turned their attention towards her. They started insulting her a bit in an attempt to scare her off, when I said that she should get away from there, one of them punched me in the stomach, but before he could start kicking me he was face first on the ground and unconscious while the girl was standing where he had been. When the bullies put two and two together, they realized that she had knocked him out without them realizing. The leader of the group ran at her , but she moved to the side quickly and he lost his balance and fell. When he tried to get up though, she Ax kicked him in the head and he went down. After that the rest of them picked up their friends and ran for it. After I introduced myself to her, she fainted. 

“After she fainted, I called for the car to be brought over, and I had her brought back home where the doctors could tend to her. Apparently she was malnourished and had a really bad fever, currently she is in one of the guest rooms, but she hasn’t woken up since then, and the doctor said that she shouldn’t wake up for at least another day.” When he finished telling the events of that day, Seto didn’t know what to say about it since he had never dealt with something like this before, however, his logical thinking soon took over.

“So, you let a complete stranger who is obviously capable of some form of martial arts into or home, why didn’t you at least call for an ambulance to take the girl to the hospital, and then let her family deal with it?” He responded with annoyance obvious in his voice. He wasn’t angry with Mokuba for bringing the girl to the manor, as much as he was rather annoyed that he hadn’t thought to take her to the hospital instead.

“I’m sorry Seto, it just really threw me off guard when she fainted right there without so much as a warning,” He explained cautiously, “so I didn’t really give myself much time to think it over before I reacted.”

"Alright, just don’t do something like that again, i’m heading home now so wait for me at the door.” And with that he hung up, grabbed his coat, since it had been getting colder out recently, told his secretary that he would be leaving because of an emergency at home, and left without another word. While waiting for the driver to bring his car around, Seto noticed a certain group of high schoolers that he didn’t feel inclined to speaking with at that moment. He silently hoped for his car to pull up before the Geek squad, as he so dubbed them, realized he was there and decided stop and ramble on with their regular ‘friendship’ bullshit. He couldn’t really tolerate it so most of the time he would interrupt the lecture or just block it out entirely, usually that ended up with Joey, or Wheeler as he preferred to call the obviously foreign teenager, insulting him in some way, and Yugi trying to intermediate between the two of them. 

Seto honestly didn’t care to listen to any of them, especially with the new addition of Yami, who now had his own body. If he were to be asked directly if he believed in all the magical things that happened around him in the last few months, he would remain indifferent and say that he didn’t. However, he was logical, not an idiot so he knew that it was all real, he would never admit to it though because he doesn’t want to deal with the Geek squad coming to him about their magical problems. In all seriousness though, the only one of them he could tolerate was Yugi since he never really tried to force all that magic and friendship stuff onto him like the others. If he could go back in time to before Yugi had made friends with the others, he would probably approach the boy just to avoid having to deal with the others and their annoying talk of friendship.

Today, however, was not his lucky day as the most annoying one in the group, Tea, noticed him just standing there waiting for his car to pull up to the curb, as soon as she called attention to it the rest looked over, and sure enough, he was there.

"Hey, Kaiba, what are yah’ doin’ there standin’ like an idiot waitin’ for somethin’ to happ’n.” It was Wheeler, he could tell without even looking because of the obnoxious Brooklyn accent he had. Seto hated having to talk to him since he felt like his brain cells were killed with every word the boy spoke.

“Joey, cut it out, you’re just going to annoy him like you do every time we run into him,” The one who spoke this time was Tristan who was trying to get his friend to shut up before he could make matters worse, “besides, can’t you tell that he’s already pissed off about something.” Joey grumbled something unintelligible under his breath before shutting himself up.

“Sorry about that Kaiba, we’re actually on our way to do some karaoke,” Yugi spoke softly but with caution, not wanting to put the man in front of him in a worse mood than before, “would you like to join us for a little while? If you have time, of course.” He added that last part quickly trying to be as considerate as possible since he knows that Kaiba is always pretty busy.

"No, I have another issue to attend to at the moment, by the way Yugi, the decision on that last song needs to be made by Friday. If you guys can’t decide on whether or not to release it with the bonus track or the upcoming, then ask the producers for their input.”

“Alright Kaiba, i’ll make sure to tell the others about this when we meet up tonight.” Yugi replied easily without and of the hesitation that he once held in the past. It was strange how much a person could change over the course of two years.

Seto had gone with them to karaoke one time, and since then he knew that the boy had a natural affinity when it came to singing. He sang so well that Seto took it upon himself to encourage the young boy to consider singing as a definite career choice. After taking some time to consider it, he agreed to try it, under the condition that he was able to choose his band mates, to which, Kaiba reluctantly agreed.

Now he sings with some friends of his that he met while in America, the only reason they weren’t here at the moment was because they wanted to give Yugi some time to be with his old friends before they headed out of the country to their next gig. Thanks to his agreement though, Kaiba was successfully able to expand his business into the music industry and now he had contracts to a few promising talents that he scouted himself. All in all, it was a win-win situation for the both of them. This change also prompted the shorter boy to give up dueling, but that doesn’t stop him from continuing to collect the cards in his free time. 

As that thought crossed his mind, the car pulled up, and the driver moved to open the door and allow him into the vehicle, soon afterwards, he was on his way home to his little brother Mokuba and the stranger he brought home.

The car ride home gave him a lot of time to think about things that he really hadn’t considered prior to being left alone with his thoughts. Normally he would have something to occupy his attention while in the car, but today he didn’t, and there was a really odd sensation that washed over him that he had been ignoring prior to this point.

‘Maybe this is actually a good opportunity for me and Mokuba, I mean, if what he said is true (though he doesn’t have any reason to lie to me) then this girl could be a potential bodyguard that could protect Mokuba. Then again, she could have been sent by an enemy of mine, since I seem to have plenty all around the place. I highly doubt it since apparently she had been malnourished and was running a fever, and if anyone wanted to kill us, they would have probably sent their best men to do the job. Well, i’ll know for sure once she wakes up and I can interrogate her and get her to spill who she really is.’ Kaiba was pulled from his thoughts when the came to a stop in front of the mansion, by the door stood Mokuba who had a few minor injuries, but was otherwise alright.

When he got out of the car, he walked up to his younger brother who seemed to be anxious to get inside, Seto wondered briefly if it was because he wanted to have him meet the girl or just because he wanted to go back to the girls’ side to make sure her condition hadn’t changed since he left. It was a bit amusing to see Mokuba so worked up over someone other than Seto himself, even though this was a complete stranger it was good t see him so invested in someone else. Mokuba was always a rather reserved child and he only ever seemed to want to be with his big brother, other than that, he preferred to keep to himself.

“Mokuba, I want you to tell me where the girl you mentioned is currently staying, I want to see her for myself, and when she wakes up i’ll be the first one to speak with her.” Seto commented sternly, everyone knew there was no room to argue with that.

“Alright, she’s in second floor bedroom that’s at the end of the hallway on the right.” He replied quickly while walking inside with his brother.

When they arrived in the room, Mokuba went directly to the girls’ side and sat in the chair that was next to the bed. She was still asleep, and her condition was still the same as when she was left, he seemed to relax more and realized just how tired he really was. Mokuba was determined to stay awake and wait for her to wake up, but it seemed to be getting harder to keep his eyes open as time went on. 

In the corner of the room Seto was watching him while finishing off a bit of work that he brought with him from his office. By the time he finished Mokuba had already fallen asleep with his head resting on the bed, He grabbed a blanket from the closet in the room and placed it on his brother’s shoulders. After that he sat down in a chair that was placed up against the wall on the opposite side of the room, soon he began to grow tired as well. Soon he decided to close his eyes and let his mind wander into sleep.

By the time morning had come, Seto had already woken up and finished getting changed into casual clothes, he woke his brother up and had him get ready for school as well. Afterwards, they ate breakfast and Mokuba was a bit reluctant to go to school because he wanted to continue to watch over the girl until she had woken up, to which Seto had declined no matter how much resistance he got from his brother.

“Are you sure that you’ll keep a close eye on her?” Asked a very upset Mokuba.

“I already promised that I would Mokuba,” replied a rather calm Seto, “now you need to get going or you will be late to school, I still have a bit of work to do so I will be doing that while I watch over her.”

“Alright Seto, just make sure to tell me as soon as she wakes up, I still want to thank her properly for helping me.” After that he got into the vehicle that was waiting for him, and left for school.

When Seto got back inside, he went straight to his office to get the rest of his work done for the day, by the time he finished what he was doing it was lunch time. He called for something to be brought up to him, and he took a look at his dueling deck for a bit until the food arrived. After lunch, he decided to finally go and check up on the girl in the other room.

By the time he got to the door of the room that the strange girl was in, he could tell that something was off. ‘What is this odd feeling that i’m having, it’s not normal that’s for sure,’ he thought silently to himself as he entered the room, what he saw inside shocked him quite a bit. Sitting up on the bed while staring out the window was the girl, but that couldn’t be since she wasn’t supposed to wake up for at least another day. When she finally noticed that he was in the room with her, she turned to meet his gaze and he was stunned by how elegant she looked even while she looked like she could pass out again at any moment. Finally Seto was able to shake himself out of his daze and he regained his usual cold and expressionless look before getting ready to start questioning her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Please review so I know what I know what you guys are thinking


	3. Chapter 3: Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl has finally woken up, and is questioned by Seto. Afterwards he searches for any information he can about her family's history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update this, I just hope that this is a good chapter to you guys. As always, please review and tell me what needs work so I can fix it.

Seto was currently sitting on the chair that was positioned to the right of the bed while he girl was leaning back against some pillows resting against the headboard of the bed. She had already put her glasses back on, and was now staring at him with an emotionless expression on her face. They sat in silence like that for a moment while Seto was deciding which question to ask her first, finally he decided with the most obvious question.

“What’s your name?” He asked in an even tone despite the fact that he was rather wary of her stare, it was very odd to find someone with such a vibrant color for their eyes, so it was quite hard to ignore.

Instead of answering like anyone else would have, she started moving her hands, she held her left hand in front of her with the palm facing up, while she moved her right hand over it in a way that was similar to writing. She did this while looking at him as if to ask him ‘Do you have something to write on?’ 

Seto looked slightly shocked for a moment, but quickly regained his impassive mask and handed her a small notebook and a pen. ‘Is she unable to speak or something?’ He was watching while she quickly wrote something down before showing it to him.

.:Sapphire Dragonis, I think:. That was what she had written, needless to say, it was confusing.

“What do you mean by that, shouldn’t you know your own name?” Now he was worried that he would have to search for her parents and try to explain what had happened if she had amnesia. She started writing again.

.:Most of my memories are gone and the ones that are left are only vague, but I remember someone addressing me as that:. Her answer was quite surprising to him since he expected her to have said that she couldn’t remember anything at all.

“Do you know where your parents or guardians are?” ‘If she can remember her name, she might remember who she is living with.’

.: All I can remember about my family is from when I was little, and even then, the only thing I accurately remember is seeing red and there being a lot of pain coming from my left eye. There were also screams of pain and anger coming from around me:. He was shocked to say the least when it came to her reply.

“What about a guardian, who’s looking after you now?” ‘could her family have been in some sort of accident? It would explain some of her scars, but not all of them.’

.:No one, I’ve been wandering the earth since before I lost my memories, that much i’m certain of:. Now he didn’t know what to say to her. She lost her family at a young age, lost most of her memories, and has been traveling the world ever since.

‘That explains most, if not the rest, of the scars, but does that mean that she has nowhere to go back to? And what about getting the money to travel that much, has she just been stowing away to get from one place to the next?’ These new questions kept popping up in his head, but before he could ask anymore of them, Sapphire began to yawn.

“Okay, I have one last question to ask before I leave to let you rest for the day. Why don’t you actually speak, are you even able to?” It took her a minute to ponder this since it was obvious that she was very tired.

.:I am able to talk, however, I choose not to. I don’t remember why, but when I try to I remember being in a lot of pain:. Okay, now he was worried, as soon as he could he would start collecting information about this girl.

“Alright, that’s all the questions that i’ll ask for the day, you should get some more rest since you are still sick. I’ll come and talk to you tomorrow when you are feeling better.” After she nodded, he helped her lay back down and then left the room. ‘So she’s a selective mute, huh? I’ll need to start looking into her background to see if she has any living relatives before I can make any decision on what to do with her. I can’t just send her to an orphanage if there is someone who can take care of her.’ Seto went back to his office and started researching her family to try and find anything out about her.

He first tried looking up her name specifically, but found nothing useful so he decided to look up her surname instead. When he searched up the Dragonis name, he was surprised by what showed up on his computer. All the articles that he found were about the Draconian royal family from about 6,000 years ago, he chose an article that he thought would give him more details about the family, what he found was quite shocking.

The first page that he pulled up began explaining about the Draconian War of Territorial Succession that destroyed the entire capital city, ending with everyone dead no matter who they were. Apparently, all but one of the Dragonis royal family died the day the attack was launched, which was May 22nd, and they promptly disappeared afterwards. The article stated that even distant relatives of the Dragonis line were there that day to celebrate the youngest member of the family’s 5th birthday shortly before the attack.

When he finished reading that article, Seto felt kinda bad for the child that was left all alone like that, especially since he and Mokuba had also lost their family at a young age. The main difference is the fact that they still had each other, but this child didn’t have anyone left. Questions soon formed in his mind about the girl in his care. ‘Could she be a descendant from the child that was left to die? If so, how did the child even survive all alone in a time like that, what did they have to do in order to survive in that time period?’

He quickly decided that he would spend more time researching about the family and child they left behind when they all died. He also decided to check on the girl tomorrow and see if she could remember anything else about her family, and if she knows who her ancestors were. He left that article and began searching for more information on the family. He also called some of his associates that were from Draconia and were currently living there to have them search for any information they could about the Dragonis line. While searching again, he found a page from the Draconian archives about the family, he found a lot of information about the Dragonis family, including their names and family tree. Starting with the ones who founded the kingdom, Topaz and Zircon Dragonis.

Name: Zircon Dragonis  
Place of Origin: Dragon Plains  
Biography: Zircon Dragonis was the founder and first king of Draconia along with his wife Topaz. They traveled from the Dragon plains in what is now part of northern Draconia, in order to claim the land and build a kingdom. Originally, when the kingdom was founded, they lived at peace with the land and their people were happy. However, the people were generally afraid of them because they believed their rulers to be dragons themselves. They decided not to act on these suspicions, but continued to spread them. A little while later, the couple had a child, a girl that they named Amethyst, who would grow up to be a queen just like her mother before her.

Name: Topaz Dragonis  
Place of Origin: Dragon Plains  
Biography: Topaz Dragonis was one of the founders of Draconia, and the first queen along with her husband Zircon. Originally, it was her idea to build a kingdom where her nomadic tribe could live at peace with the other people who lived on the land. That was how life had been when the kingdom was when it was founded, however, the people of the land didn’t trust her family so she secluded herself inside the castle after her daughter, Amethyst, was born.

Name: Amethyst Dragonis  
Place of Origin: Draconian Capital; Drasna, Main Castle  
Biography: As the only daughter to the rulers of the land, she spent a lot of her time inside the castle walls learning about the world outside. She learned how to wield a sword should the time wor war come, she also learned about her people’s history, trade values, and much about the sciences and math. After getting married to Emerald Dragonis, she was crowned queen and took over for her aging mother. Shortly after, she gave birth to fraternal twins with the boy being named Opal, and the girl being Crystal. She personally saw to her children's education until she got pregnant again when the twins were fourteen. She gave birth to another girl who’s name is currently unknown, except for her middle name which is Scheherazade. On her daughter’s 5th birthday, she and the rest of her family except for their youngest daughter, were all killed.

Name: Emerald Dragonis  
Place of Origin: Draconian Capital; Drasna  
Biography: The only son of a renowned merchant from the Dragon Plains, he met Amethyst at a ball in her honor. After getting the approval to marry her, he was crowned king after his father-in-law, and a few years after that, his wife Amethyst gave birth to twins, after which, his youngest daughter followed. He had to deal with external strife that was beginning to take a toll on the kingdom, and on May 22nd, he and the rest of his family tragically died when war broke out right in the capital.

Name: Crystal Rose Dragonis  
Place of Origin: Draconian Capital; Drasna, Main Castle  
Biography: As the eldest child to the family, she quickly took on the role of guardian to her younger twin brother, and later, her younger sister. Even though she was the eldest child and therefore expected to take over the kingdom one day, she declined it once her sister was born, stating that she would turn out to be a better ruler when she came of age. Her brother, Opal, took up the same opinion since neither one of them really cared much for politics in the first place. On her sister’s 5th birthday when war broke out right in their home town, she and her brother took their younger sister to a hiding place and proceeded to protect her there until their parents could find them. When they were found, however, they were all overpowered, and soon killed. Their sister managed to escape with only minor injuries.

Name: Opal Snapdragon Dragonis  
Place of Origin: Draconian Capital; Drasna, Main Castle  
Biography: Even though he was the eldest son, since he wasn’t the eldest child, he wouldn’t take over the throne after his parents, not that he wanted to anyways. He preferred to stay out of politics, and would rather be more like a knight to his sister who also didn’t care for politics. When his younger sister was born, she had an unusual knack for politics and didn’t mind them as much as her older siblings. Opal and Crystal figured that she would be best for the role of Queen where many political decisions are made, while they would be her personal knights. They took her education seriously, and even trained her in swordsmanship. On her 5th birthday, the twins protected her unto their last breaths.

Name: XXXX Scheherazade Dragonis  
Place of Origin: Draconian Capital; Drasna, Main Castle  
Biography: She was the youngest and last born to the Dragonis family, her older siblings protected her and taught her as best they could with how young she was. She had a photographic memory which meant that she was able to retain and understand the information that was given to her from a young age. Her description along with her first name both remain unknown to those who aren’t descendants from families that were close to the family. At a young age, she showed a promising talent for politics while with her father at a meeting for a trade agreement. She drew up the treaty herself before the meeting, and they implemented it after the signing. After that, her older siblings decided that it would be best if she were trained in order to become ruler instead of them since it was obvious that she was the best suited for the position. She spent a lot of time reading and down in the town next to the castle where most of the children her age were cruel to her, except for her good friend Alexandrite. On her 5th birthday, war broke out in the town and she ran to find her friend with her siblings protecting her, in the end though, her family ended up dead while she fled the capital with Alexandrite. Both’s whereabouts were unknown until they were presumed dead when search parties couldn’t find them.

Name: Alexandrite Hydrus  
Place of Origin: Draconian Capital; Drasna  
Biography: Born to a middle class family in the capital, he went to school with the other children, but he was often looked down upon by the others since they thought he was strange. He met the youngest daughter of the royal family at a ball in her older siblings honor, both of them trying to get away from the older people who kept cooing at how ‘adorable’ they looked. They became friends quickly, and their families found them both asleep while leaning up against each other in the garden. Alexandrite became a regular visitor to the castle to see his friend, and the rest of the family took quite a liking to him as well. Whenever the two would leave the castle grounds (usually by sneaking out and having the twins cover them), they would go explore the city or to a hidden grove that they found. On the girl’s 5th birthday, he got ready to head up to the castle to give her a gift, war broke out while he was on his way, forcing him to hide somewhere. When she came to find him, they met up with the rest of the family for protection, when they died, Alexandrite took the young princess and ran to their secret grove and hid, soon leaving to get away from the fighting. Neither were ever found, but they were presumed dead when search efforts were proven futile.


	4. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bit of an update, and some information you may want.

To those of you who are more or less enjoying my story, I'd like to thank you for supporting it. Please be reviewing for me so I know what you guys think of it so far. Another thing I need to tell you is that I've uploaded the story onto my fanfiction.net account, the name of my account is the same as my amount here, so please take a look at it.

Here's a link to my other account: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/8328493/SapphireDragonis

I look forward to your criticism,

SapphireDragonis

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, please review and tell me what you think needs to be done. I have already posted the story on fanfiction.net, if you want to read the extra dialogue at the end of each chapter, read it there. Other than that I have nothing to say other than to please review and leave a kudos for this story.


End file.
